Les faces cachées
by Pikanox
Summary: Yoochun revient s'installer en Corée et retrouve l'ami d'enfance de son frère qui est devenu une star. Des photos inquiétantes arrivent, il l'accueille donc chez lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire. YOOSU
1. Chapter 1

**Les idées peuvent arriver à n'importe quel moment, n'importe quel endroit n'est-ce pas :) celle-ci vient si mes souvenirs sont bons lol d'une série américaine ou du moins d'une série policière. Quelle idée ? Aha il va falloir lire pour le découvrir ;) **

**Les suites arrivent, merci de toujours commenter à chaque nouvelle fic, surtout vu mon rythme désordonné ^^' un grand merci :D et je pense fort à ma petite Heughae qui doit faire une dernière ligne droite ;) hwaiting !**

**Chu !**

* * *

Je venais enfin de revenir. Mon pays. Depuis combien de temps m'étais-je exilé aux États-Unis ? Deux voire trois ans maintenant, bien qu'avant j'ai voyagé dans plusieurs autres pays. J'étais parti à la base pour les études, quelle blague, ce fut un acte bien inutile étant donné que ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout. J'y avais cru, lors d'un instant d'égarement sans doute, peut-être aurait-il été plus simple pour tout le monde que je sois doué là-dedans. Définitivement non. Mais pas de panique ni de stress superflus, si les premiers temps je ne m'en cache pas, on était particulièrement difficile entre solitude et épuisement, j'ai réussi entre deux petits boulots à me faire connaître comme auteur-compositeur. Un exploit selon certains, un coup de piston tombé du ciel selon d'autres. Que voulez-vous ? Si ce que je fais se vend je ne vais pas m'en priver, loin de là et tant pis pour les jaloux. Par ailleurs si je suis revenu c'est bien pour continuer cette voie que je me suis découvert. Mais ici, en Corée, le pays qui m'a vu naître et grandir. Les USA furent passionnantes mais ce n'était pas la vie que je désirais, mon charme exotique plaisait là-basce qui m'avait beaucoup aidé en de multiples occasions mais qu'en était-il par ici ? Mes pensées dérivèrent. J'avais déjà pleins de lieux en tête qu'il fallait absolument que j'aille revoir dans les plus brefs délais comme ce sympathique petit bar où j'avais rencontré la personne qui m'avait enlevé mon pucelage. Quel souvenir mémorable et con. Jeune et con, vive la jeunesse. J'étais bourré après mettre enfilé une bouteille de soju tout seul comme un grand, consentant certes mais bourré tout de même. J'imagine que j'ai donc ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire...Et le pire c'est que c'était une de mes premières sorties sans papa- maman. La blague. Enfin passons sur ces sombres parties de ma vie, un jour il faudra que je le raconte à quelqu'un...

Ah...mon regard dériva lentement sur ces rues que je que reconnaissais peu à peu. Un brin nostalgique me direz-vous et avec raison, quelle joie de revoir ces paysages qui étaient restés bien au chaud dans le tréfonds de ma mémoire et que de temps à autre j'allais remuer. Oui un peu maso également... Je soupirais pour la forme, mes mains légèrement crispées sur le volant, de quoi j'avais peur là ? L'attente dans l'avion avait été pesante et excitante, me revoilà ma petite maison. Enfin ! Mes bagages étaient toutes dans la voiture ce qui équivalait à peu de chose, mon ordinateur portable, mes fringues, je suis loin d'être matérialiste et c'est tant mieux, tous mes meubles et autres allaient venir par je ne sais quel moyen de transport mais ils seront là demain m'a-t-on dit. A la bonne heure donc, je pensais squatter cette nuit la maison familiale, dans ma chambre d'enfant se serait drôle depuis le temps...oui une bonne idée. Un aboiement sonore me fit presque sursauter.

-Oui Harang on arrive, je sais que tu as faim. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Soupirais-je.

Il se rallongea paresseusement sur la banquette arrière, sa fourrure soyeuse me donnait envie de lui faire des câlins, comme je l'aimais mon chien, heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs, je me suis senti beaucoup moins seul, perdu sur cet autre continent que j'avais oublié. Un sourire me mangeait la moitié du visage, j'avais vraiment hâte de voir Yoohwan, il m'avait tant manqué en trois ans et plus de séparation, il devait avoir grandi, à mon départ il m'arrivait à peine aux épaules et sa carrure était celle de tous les jeunes, dégingandée, ça lui faisait vingt ans maintenant et moi vingt-cinq, un homme à part entière et moi un vieux. Cool, j'espère qu'il va pas m'appeler papy Park comme lorsque j'ai atteint ma majorité...il m'avait bien gavé avec ce sobriquet...

* * *

Ma maison se dessina au coin de la rue, grande bâtisse dont l'extérieur respectait les traditions en contraste avec l'intérieur qui rivalisait avec la pointe de la technologie. Je garais ma voiture à l'angle, pile à côté du portail fait de bois ancien, avec l'envie soudaine de pleurer. Quel con. C'était bien le moment tiens ! J'étais vraiment trop sensible pour mon propre bien, on a pas arrêté de me le reprocher par ailleurs mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais moi ? C'était mon caractère point final et puis j'étais sur que les autres mecs pleuraient autant. J'avais juste le cran de le montrer. Planté devant les grands battants, je mis deux minutes avant de faire le moindre mouvement alors que mon chien reniflait les alentours. J'ai sonné. Pourquoi ? Je me posais encore la question le doigt toujours entrain d'appuyer. L'habitude surement...ou bien l'impression de ne plus être chez moi après ce laps de temps si long.

-Yoochun !

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de ma mère qui lâcha son livre d'émotion, je me précipitais dans ses bras comme un enfant, la serrant contre moi c'était si bon de retrouver son odeur, avait-elle toujours était si petite ? Elle se mit soudain à rire en prenant mon visage en coupe, je la suivais heureux. Notre boucan alerta mon père qui se trouvait dans le jardin de l'autre côté. Son étreinte m'a fait me demander s'il avait réellement l'âge d'un vieillard tant il avait de force, mon dos aurait craqué sans que cela ne m'étonne. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme quand j'étais gosse. On rentra tous les trois sans se lâcher. Il ne fallait pas pleurer...pas encore, j'attendais ça pour après allez savoir pourquoi.

Je redécouvrais avec bonheur la décoration si familière, des photos de familles, le canapé usé par les années et nos idioties de gamins, la tapisserie, tout était comme dans mes souvenirs et ça me fit chaud au cœur car c'était tout ce que j'avais connu depuis ma naissance. C'est en partant loin que l'on se rend compte de la joie que ça procure au retour, que tout ceci nous a terriblement manqué. La discussion animée commença pour ne plus s'arrêter :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose mon chéri ? Me demanda soudainement ma mère.

-Non merci maman, par contre je dois donner à manger à Harang, il va m'en vouloir sinon. Au fait où est Yoohwan ?

-Il ne va pas tarder je pense, un de ses amis va dormir cette nuit ici, il est parti le chercher. Tu peux aller le servir dans la cuisine, on a sûrement de quoi le nourrir.

Un aboiement joyeux résonna à ces mots, il comprenait tout et depuis toujours. L'animal est similaire à son maitre dit-on, oui la même intelligence sans le moindre doute, vif et perspicace. Mes chevilles devaient certainement être entrain de gonfler alors que je rigolais de ma propre bêtise en caressant mon chien.

-Je peux dormir ici aussi ? J'ai mon appart' mais la totalité de mes meubles vont débarquer seulement demain, j'ai pas de lit, rien...

-Bien sur, ta chambre n'a pas bougé, on a absolument rien touché et ton frère dormira avec son ami ou tu dormiras avec lui on avisera.

J'opinais de la tête quand du bruit et des voix dans l'allée me firent sourire, le voilà. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et mon petit frère se jeta littéralement dans mes bras en hurlant de joie, manquant de me faire partir à la renverse. Une réaction qui faisait bien plaisir alors que je répondais à son accolade avec force, il était presque aussi grand que moi et c'était un peu rempli depuis la dernière fois où j'étais venu pour le nouvel an. A une époque pas si lointaine il nous avait beaucoup inquiété passant de la boulimie à l'anorexie, une très mauvaise passe qui avait l'air de s'être terminée. Je lui ai ébouriffé ses tiffes désordonnées avec un grand sourire, son visage ressemblait au mien paraissait-il et je devais bien admettre que c'était véridique, sauf qu'il faisait encore jeune, son âge en fait... Après un silence de quelques secondes où nous nous sourions une petite silhouette derrière lui me fit tilter alors que je me tournais vers l'ami de mon frère. Mais bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était déjà son meilleur ami à l'époque, inséparables. Un visage expressif que j'avais déjà vu il y a longtemps mais pas qu'en compagnie de Yoohwan, j'avais devant moi Xiah Junsu, jeune star de la chanson avec une voix en or. Mm j'aurais jamais imaginé le revoir le jour de mon retour. Quand j'étais parti il venait à peine de débuter dans le milieu, à l'époque ses cheveux étaient blonds lui tombant devant ses yeux en amandes d'un beau marron clairs. Il était constamment habillé de blanc se qui faisait ressortir son côté angélique, un enfant innocent et fragile qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait malgré sa volonté inflexible. Là j'avais maintenant devant moi un jeune homme. Il avait grandi tout en restant menu comparé à la moyenne masculine de son âge, son corps s'était sculpté finement, je pouvais le deviner à travers les habits qu'il portait et son visage s'était affiné non sans perdre ses bonnes joues. A son sourire je vis qu'il n'avait pas changé, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, il se souvenait de moi apparemment.

-Bonjour Yoochun hyung.

Sa voix avait légèrement muée mais elle restait pour le moins plus aigüe que la moyenne ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour, je ne me moquais pas c'était juste un constat.

-Bonjour Junsu.

Un immense sourire me répondit, il avait l'air très heureux de constater que je ne l'avais pas oublié, comment aurais-je pu ? Déjà à l'époque il m'intriguait, une personnalité plutôt atypique et qui ne passait pas inaperçu ne serait-ce qu'au niveau sonore. En même temps je le voyais de temps à autre à la télé pour des jeux télévisés, des représentations dans différentes émissions ou également sur internet quand l'idée farfelue d'écrire son nom dans le moteur de recherche me prenait. J'étais juste curieux, c'était mon droit le plus strict non ? Et puis ses concerts étaient très bien, il chantait et dansait avec une fraicheur qui donnait envie. Ok on dirait un vieux qui parle je me tais...

* * *

Allez...pour ne pas changer de leurs habitudes mes parents partirent chez des amis à l'improviste, enfin c'était une soirée prévue mais c'était moi qui était arrivé en avance en fait. J'étais encore en faute, on avait juste pu boire un verre et parler pendant une petite heure qu'ils me fuyaient déjà ? Sympa, merci je m'en souviendrais en temps voulu. Comme c'était cruel de la part de ma propre famille. L'excuse qui me fit rire car je ne démordait pas sur le sujet, était bien sûr que maintenant j'habitais près de chez eux donc aucun problème pour se voir dorénavant. Mais dites le si je dérange ! Pour un peu je me vexerais tiens. Bon je leur dirais toute ma rancune demain matin, pour l'heure la soirée se profilait donc à trois dans la joie et la bonne humeur devant un excellent repas, j'étais doué en cuisine aussi. Installés à table, mon petit frère ne cessait de me raconter des anecdotes de sa vie, les galères et les joies, qui me firent penser à plusieurs reprises que je n'avais pas assez souvent téléphoné pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Shame on me. J'étais un grand frère indigne décidément. Nous parlâmes durant toute la soirée entre rires et larmes. A mon grand étonnement Junsu resta évasif sur sa vie personnelle ainsi que sur son métier comme s'il travaillait dans un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, en revanche sa petite voix me posait un nombre incalculables de questions sur la mienne mais quand j'osais faire de même il éludait mes interrogations. Qui a dit un jour que ça marchait en donnant-donnant ? J'allais être frustré de me livrer autant et de n'avoir que trois infos à me mettre sous la dent, même si par internet je pouvais aisément suivre son actualité comme on disait. Pourtant dans mes souvenirs il avait toujours été très loquace, il rigolait à tout va, aimant faire des blagues et discutant gaiement avec n'importe qui. La célébrité changeait-elle les gens à ce point ? Très bien, puisque je n'avais pas d'autre distractions à l'attaque !

-Et pourquoi tu dors ici ce soir ? Questionnais-je innocemment en me resservant du soju.

-Oh j'ai un jour de libre demain et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu Yoohwan alors il m'a proposé de venir ici, il ne voulait surtout pas te manquer.

-Oui, il avait intérêt. Répliquais-je en lançant un regard appuyé au dit concerné, surtout que je les avais prévenu déjà arrivé à l'aéroport. Et toi ta carrière ? Tu es connu jusqu'aux USA tu sais.

-Ah...

Il se mit à rougir tout en baissant les yeux sur son assiette qui avait l'air passionnante, j'avais oublié comme il était mignon quand il faisait ça, d'ailleurs ça m'avait toujours étonné de le savoir superstar alors qu'avec moi il était si timide dès que je lui posais une question ; je trouvais bizarre aussi de l'avoir devant moi en chair et en os alors que je l'avais plus souvent observé derrière mon écran d'ordinateur ces dernières années. La réalité était plus belle que le virtuel à de plus douter. Sur scène il ne rougissait pas, loin de là d'ailleurs le contraste était surprenant voire choquant. Il faudra que je lui pose quelques questions à ce sujet quand on sera seuls surtout sur sa dernière chorégraphie où même moi je me serais senti rougir, en la visionnant j'ai poussé un "gosh" qui m'a étonné le premier. Donc je disais une personnalité intéressante.

La sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre, une musique que j'aimais bien, Junsu s'excusa et partit répondre dans la cuisine pour ne pas nous importuner, la discussion avait l'air d'être animée et quand il revint son visage affichait de la tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Su' ?

-Euh...bé, c'était mon manager, il veut me voir demain pour une nouvelle émission et il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle pub à me faire tourner.

-Mais tu lui as dit que c'était ton jour de repos ? Demanda Yoohwan, scandalisé devant tant d'inhumanité.

-Oui mais...c'est mon manager tu sais, je peux pas lui dire non vu comme il se démène pour moi depuis le début et là l'émission se passe au Japon, je ne peux pas lui poser un lapin...je suis désolé pour demain c'est plus possible.

Il était vraiment mal et n'osait presque pas regarder mon frère dans les yeux, j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, j'aurais parié qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Un souvenir venu des limbes profondes de ma mémoire m'envahit l'esprit, quand il avait quinze ans, à notre première rencontre je l'avais fait pleuré pour une pure connerie, il était si sensible et tellement facile à perturber...ça avait été la première fois que j'avais regretté mes actes et mes paroles et également la première fois que je me faisais engueuler par Yoohwan.

-Bon au moins tu dors ici, tu partiras demain matin. Tenta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Je pense pas pouvoir rester Yoo', demain je dois y être très tôt, je vous réveillerai pour rien. Je vais rentrer chez moi tout de suite c'est pas grave, on se fera une journée une autre fois ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette info tournait au mélodrame, c'était dommage certes mais de là à déprimer, le jeune homme avait choisi cette voie qu'importe la grande difficulté qui en résultait. Yoohwan se leva pour le raccompagner je fis de même. Il le prit dans ses bras :

-Si tu as le moindre souci tu m'appelles d'accord ? Qu'importe l'heure.

-Oui, promis. A bientôt et merci pour le repas.

Il se tourna vers moi, tenta un sourire, rougit et murmura :

-Au revoir hyung.

-Au revoir Junsu. Répondais-je dans un souffle, ma voix me semblait si lointaine alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la nuit.

* * *

Nous étions seulement deux désormais, je me laissais tomber dans le canapé, mes pieds atterrirent sur la table basse, mon frère m'imita en soupirant. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps après un silence oppressant de trente secondes:

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Expliquer quoi ?

-Fais pas l'ignorant avec moi s'il te plait. Je vois bien qu'il a un souci.

-Bé le premier des soucis selon moi c'est ce manager complètement malade qui lui fait un emploi du temps de fou, demain ça aurait été son premier jour de vrai repos chez lui à ne rien faire depuis...allez quoi... six mois...entre les tournées, le studio d'enregistrement et autres...

Je fus étonné de l'entendre être si véhément contre ce manager.

-Pourquoi il ne lui dit pas tout simplement qu'il a besoin de se reposer ? Il le mérite bien et ça se voit qu'il est fatigué.

-Fatigué ? Épuisé oui...Il peut pas ou il veut pas je sais pas trop, il évite mes questions quand on part sur ce sujet...mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il le respecte énormément voire trop peut-être car il se laisse manipuler dans tous les sens et il accepte tout ce que l'autre lui dit de faire. Comme là, attends aller au japon pour une émission ? Mais il veut l'achever ou quoi ?

-Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui. Ai-je dis doucement.

-Oui j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher et c'est quand même mon ami donc je suppose que c'est normal. Malgré qu'il soit dans ce milieu depuis plus de trois ans j'ai parfois peur de le voir changer en mal. S'il perdait sa gaieté, son entrain il n'y arriverait plus, la distance serait trop longue. Égoïstement je suis content de le voir toujours si innocent c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu et ça me ferait mal qu'il perde ce côté de sa personnalité que je trouve si beau même si parfois je sais que c'est dangereux, je ne le vois pas souvent, j'ai peur qu'il s'embarque dans une mauvaise combine.

L'idée folle que mon frère soit amoureux de Junsu me traversa l'esprit. Les paroles étaient légèrement ambiguës et sans que je sache pourquoi mon cœur se serra à cette pensée.

-Et les autres soucis c'est quoi ? Questionnais-je.

-C'est plus grave. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je lui ai dis de venir dormir à la maison.

Son ton m'alarma alors que je devenais plus attentif.

-En fait il a peur de rester chez lui tout seul dorénavant car ça fait quelques semaines qu'il reçoit des photos d'un goût douteux.

-Des photos ?

Je ne comprenais pas, Yoohwan continua sur sa lancée :

-Oui des photos inquiétantes, dans sa boite aux lettres, toujours dans une grande enveloppe blanche sans rien écrit dessus.

-C'est quoi le sujet des photos ?

-Junsu.

-Quoi ?

Comment ça Junsu ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

-Des photos de Junsu chez lui, sauf que le genre de photos euh...prises dans son intimité...tu le vois dans sa chambre entrain de se changer, quand il sort son chien, quand il cuisine ou même quand il dort. Le truc horrible c'est qu'elles sont prises de l'extérieur mais avec un très bon appareil vu leur qualité. Il est épié et ça devient de plus en plus inquiétant car cette personne doit rester poster à l'observer continuellement. On peut retracer sa journée chez lui rien qu'avec ces clichés et il y en a de plus en plus souvent...il peut quand même pas vivre avec les volets fermés...surtout que ce malade doit connaître son emploi du temps par cœur car il n'est pas souvent chez lui.

Je restais abasourdi devant cette révélation, Junsu ne laissait rien paraître d'un tel train de vie, ni de ce genre de problèmes. Je tombais de haut, j'avais toujours cru stupidement qu'être adulé c'était avoir une vie facile. Oui je suis con quand je m'y mets...

-C'est quoi ? Une fan dérangée ? Un pervers ?

-On n'en sait rien on ne l'a jamais pris sur le fait ni même aperçu mais je lui ai dis de prévenir la police voire de déménager. Il veut pas, je peux pas l'obliger...

-Je comprends mieux maintenant vos angoisses...mais il vit seul ?

-Oui, son frère étudie en Chine depuis un an et ses parents vivent pas loin mais il veut pas les alarmer donc il ne dit rien. Je suis loin d'être d'accord mais je le comprends. Qui sait de quoi est capable ce fou. Déjà qu'il a attendu avant de m'en parler et je crois que je suis le seul au courant en fait, il voulait en parler à son frère puis à renoncer car connaissant Junho il prend le premier avion et débarque illico presto. Il ne veut pas le déranger.

Et bien quelle histoire je tombais des nues ! La bouille du jeune me revint en mémoire, il voulait se débrouillait tout seul alors qu'au contraire de l'aide serait la bienvenue en pareille situation, même nécessaire. La soirée se termina sur ce sujet de préoccupation, me voilà à peine débarqué que les ennuis arrivaient, mine de rien je me sentais concerner, cela faisait quelques années que je connaissais Junsu bien avant son succès et cela m'ennuyait autant pour lui que pour Yoohwan. Une affaire à suivre et surveiller mais pour l'heure la bouteille de soju m'appelait et je devais divertir mon petit frère pour qu'il cesse un temps de broyer du noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Premier chapitre lu voici le second qui arrive :) merci pour vos reviews ça me donne la pêche pour continuer, mes partiels sont finis hé hé que diriez-vous d'un peu d'écriture l'été est là ! Bonnes vacances à tous !**

**Un gros bisou à ma petite Heughae chérie qui est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! :D Merci de ta présence ! Et désolé je sais que c'est pas réellement la fic que tu attendais lol je me dépêche mais en espérant que ceci te fasse patienter ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chu !**

* * *

Un mois, jour pour jour, était passé depuis ma soirée chez Yoohwan. Elle ne faisait plus que se dérouler dans ma tête sans possibilité de mettre pause, l'image d'un grand brun qui n'avait cessé de venir me rendre visite dans mes rêves depuis bientôt cinq ans me narguait de toute sa splendeur. Quel choc de le revoir, je n'y étais pas préparé psychologiquement, il me l'avait annoncé seulement deux heures avant, je me souviens encore de la joie intense que cela m'avait procuré mais également de la frousse que j'avais de me retrouver face à lui. Mon cœur avait failli lâcher. Il était devenu encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, un homme sûr de lui qui m'impressionnait toujours autant. Comment savait-il que les mecs avec des cheveux longs me faisaient craquer ? Cette coupe lui allait vraiment bien et sur une pensée purement gamine je m'étais imaginé entrain de passer ma main dedans...

Pitoyable j'étais, pitoyable je restais. J'avais dû passer pour un idiot au moment de partir, un gamin qui ne savait pas dire non et se faisait mener par le bout du nez, perdu qu'il pouvait l'être sans son manager...mes épaules s'affaissèrent devant ce constat. Cela faisait cinq ans à peu près que je ne l'avais pas vu et je me demandais quelle impression j'avais pu lui faire. Quel nul...j'avais déçu Yoohwan en lui posant finalement un lapin, chose que je détestais faire. Et en prime je ne m'étais pas montrer sous mon meilleur jour face à son frère. Jackpot ! Cette soirée avait été de merveilleuses retrouvailles et un plombage en règle, bravo Junsu tu es le roi.

Je soupirais en me passant une main lasse sur le visage, blasé de mes propres réactions. Un gamin ferait certainement mieux que moi en pareille situation. Elle était belle la superstar qui se trémoussait sur scène et qui faisait hurler des milliers de jeunes filles. On pensait que j'étais très sûr de moi mais c'était juste une façade bien façonnée, à chaque interview lorsque je me retrouvais face aux journalistes j'étais terrifié à l'idée de faire un faux pas, de dire une idiotie qui me suivrait pendant des semaines, j'étais en perpétuel combat contre moi-même, me surveillant sans cesse.

D'accord, là je frappais fort, avoir peur de me retrouver devant quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis longtemps. Justement ! Yoochun n'était pas n'importe qui, loin de là et il m'avait toujours déstabilisé. Notre première rencontre en était un bel exemple, quel souvenir cuisant, je m'étais mis à pleurer comme une madeleine et c'était Yoohwan qui m'avait consolé. Oh la la...

* * *

Il était pas loin de 23h j'étais entrain de ranger à la hâte mes affaires, toutes éparpillées, dans mon gros sac de sport noir. La répétition était terminée pour aujourd'hui ce que je considérais comme un soulagement, je n'avais décemment pas la tête à ça en ce moment, toutes mes pensées parasitées par une certaine personne. Je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi pour un repos bien mérité mais serait-ce un moment de repos ? J'avais un peu de mal à dormir ces derniers temps mais la vie se devait de continuer donc bon tant que cela n'empirait pas, on pouvait toujours espérer.

Ah ! Il fallait impérativement que je passe chez mes parents aussi, cela faisait quelques jours que je ne les avais pas vu ni téléphoner par un réel manque de temps. Quel fils indigne. Ma mère devait s'inquiéter sans avoir osé m'appeler de crainte de me déranger. Il fallait réparer ça et je me promis d'aller leur rendre visite le lendemain. Je voulais voir un peu mon chien également, le pauvre depuis cette histoire de tournée il était en pension loin de sa maison. Bon je me leurrais certainement un peu, je savais fort bien que ma mère sans occupait très bien voire mieux que moi, c'était plutôt mon propre ressentit, je me sentais seul sans lui, mon appartement était grand, trop grand et je n'avais pas encore réussi à y mettre l'activité que je voulais à l'intérieur, peut-être que je devrais prendre des chats, j'aimais les chats et ça ferait de la compagnie à Xiahki.

* * *

La route était déserte, les lumières des lampadaires projetaient des ombres menaçantes tout autour de moi, un frisson me remonta le long de l'échine alors que je serrais plus fort le volant. Ma voiture roulait tranquillement, je n'étais pas pressé j'avais l'habitude de rentrer tard donc un peu plus un peu moins... Mais si avant je prenais l'arrivée de la nuit avec soulagement et synonyme d'une plus grande liberté, dorénavant je devenais craintif de ce noir qui me masquait les coins des rues et le bout des routes. L'impression d'être épié était parfois plus forte que pendant la journée ce qui me laissait seul et démuni. J'aurais aimé téléphoner à mon frère mais je le savais très occupé et me connaissant je risquais de l'alarmer assez pour qu'il prenne le premier avion venu. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser, Yoochun ne me sortait toujours pas de l'esprit, son image était gravée au fer rouge sur ma rétine et venait se superposer sur mes autres soucis. J'aurais souhaité le revoir depuis ce fameux jour mais n'ayant aucune bonne raison pour cela j'avais pris mon mal en patience, attendant une occasion, il fallait que je fasse attention à ma conduite à l'avenir, sinon ce n'était même plus la peine de vouloir lui parler si je rougissais sans cesse et que pire je bégayais.

Arrivé devant mon immeuble je garais ma voiture soudain à la va vite, prenant mon sac à côté de moi alors qu'une angoisse sourde m'assaillait comme à chaque fois. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans la boite aux lettres et soufflais de soulagement, elle était vide, pas d'enveloppe aujourd'hui. Je me permis un sourire et un léger rire face à ma frayeur. Mes pas furent plus légers lors de la montée de l'escalier et me menèrent tranquillement jusqu'à mon appartement où je m'enfermais vite à double tour. Mes affaires volèrent à travers la pièce, je les rangerais plus tard, pour l'heure une seule idée surpassait toutes les autres et de loin, une douche, il fallait que je prenne une bonne douche chaude.

* * *

Ouf...le jet d'eau chaude avait un effet bénéfique, un soupir de bien-être sortit de ma bouche sans que je puisse le retenir, rien n'était plus agréable que ça après une dure journée de labeur, mes muscles se détendaient tous un à un et la tension qui se concentrait dans mes épaules et mon dos finit par partir. Mes pensées dérivèrent une fois encore sur un sujet, à mes yeux, plus agréable. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et je me sentis chauffer à un endroit stratégique, ma main descendit jusqu'à mon sexe qui désormais était bien trop réveillé à mon goût mais au dernier moment je me retins en me mordant la lèvre, non ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça en pensant à lui, quoique bien sur rien ne m'y ait empêché toutes ces années et que j'avoue m'en être donné à cœur joie mais de l'avoir revu m'avait fait réalisé quelque chose. Je le voulais lui et pas un autre, je voulais ses mains sur mon corps, sa peau contre la mienne. J'en avais marre de ne faire qu'en rêver et fantasmer.

-Roh mais c'est pas vrai. Râlais-je. Tu es nul Junsu, nul, nul nul...

Je m'exaspérais de plus en plus souvent pour les questions amoureuses, je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, bon peut-être mis à part cette fille en première année mais c'était loin maintenant et ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Non, je n'avais jamais embrassé, je veux dire un vrai baiser pas juste la bouche l'une contre l'autre comme on pouvait le voir dans certains dramas qui me faisaient rire. Je n'avais donc logiquement pas atteint l'étape de sauter le pas comme on disait et dieu seul sait que j'en aurait eu l'occasion avec mon statut et toutes ces fans qui me tournaient autour n'attendant que ça. Peut-être que je n'était pas normal...je me frottais énergiquement ayant soudainement froid, l'odeur de mon gel douche me faisait tourner la tête que j'avais appuyé contre le mur frais. Qu'est-ce qui tourner pas rond chez moi ? Je continuais de me lamenter en silence pendant plusieurs minutes pour finalement me décider à arrêter l'eau qui était passé à un froid glacial et qui n'arrangeait rien à mon état. Et comme d'habitude au moment de sortir je me rendis compte que la serviette pour m'essuyer était de l'autre côté de la salle de bain, cool quand est-ce que je penserais à ce maudit détail, j'allais encore une fois mouiller le sol...

Après l'avoir attrapé plus rageusement que nécessaire, je me l'entortillais autour des hanches et partit dans ma chambre m'habiller chaudement, j'avais à peine eut le temps de mettre un bas de jogging que mon portable se mit à sonner et vibrer quelque part dans une pièce voisine. J'avais dû le laisser dans le salon. Je partis au pas de course mais bien sur une fois arrivé et l'appareil contre mon oreille, plus personne au bout du fil, la tonalité me narguait impunément alors que je lui jetais un regard noir.

-Génial, merci beaucoup en plus je connais pas ce numéro.

Je soufflais, agacé près à me laisser tomber dans mon divan quand soudain mon regard happa un objet qui ne devait pas se trouver là. Une photo à bords blancs trônait en parfait contraste sur ma table basse noire...mon cœur accéléra alors que je la contemplais, incrédule. Non ! Impossible ! Je la pris et mon souffle s'arrêta un instant. Mon appartement me sembla soudain glacé et hostile, une bête tapie dans l'ombre qui n'attendait que le moment propice pour se jeter sur moi et me dévorer, une sueur froide descendit le long de mon dos, j'avais la chaire de poule, mon regard allait de droite à gauche. Je me rendis compte que j'étais tétanisé puis pris par une angoisse subite qui me donna un coup de fouet je courus m'enfermer aux toilettes, seul lieu assez exigu pour être persuadé que personne ne s'y trouvait avec moi, la photo dans une main et le portable dans l'autre. Je m'assis sur la cuvette tous les sens en alerte. Il devait être neuf heures du soir mais sans m'en préoccuper davantage je composais un numéro familier priant pour ne pas tomber sur la tonalité. Yoohwan répondit immédiatement :

-Junsu ?

-Yoo' ! Criais-je paniqué. Yoo', s'il te plait viens chez moi, il y a quelqu'un...je ...j'ai trouvé une nouvelle photo...je...pitié viens.

Mes nerfs lâchèrent, les larmes se mirent à couler, j'étais terrorisé.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours au même endroit à guetter le moindre son suspect quand un grand bruit me fit sursauter, la clé dans la porte tourna et deux voix se firent entendre :

-Su' ? Appela Yoohwan.

-C'est nous on est là. Continua Yoochun

Oh non ne me dites pas qu'il était venu avec...J'étais bête, quelqu'un entrait chez moi et tout ce qui me faisait peur à l'instant c'était l'image que j'allais renvoyer à mon aîné...pitié que l'on me soigne et vite ! A ma grande honte je me décidais à sortir de mon refuge sous les yeux des deux frères qui m'observaient inquiet. Je devais être pitoyable à regarder. Immobile près de l'embrasure, je regardais le sol sans le voir, mes pleurs ne tarissaient pas alors que je serrais mes bras autour de mon torse nu.

-Su'...

Mon ami s'avança et me prit dans ses bras lentement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer davantage, je répondis à son étreinte et laissais tomber mon portable et la photo au sol pour accrocher fortement son sweat entre mes mains moites et tremblantes. Son odeur m'envahit et m'apaisa. Je cachais mon visage contre son cou alors qu'il me disait des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille tout en caressant mes cheveux encore humides. Quelques instants plus tard où je me décidais enfin à m'éloigner pour reprendre contenance, Yoochun revint vers nous le regard sombre ce qui m'inquiéta :

-J'ai fait le tour de l'appart' il n'y a plus personne. Je n'ai pas vu de signes d'effractions c'est assez bizarre et la conclusion ne me plait pas car ça voudrait dire que notre inconnu à soit les clés, soit un autre moyen d'entrer.

Cette idée me fit frissonner, je n'étais plus en sécurité ici, il avait réussit à entrer et sortir sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et pire avait pris une photo dans la foulée. Je me baissais pour reprendre la pièce à conviction et mon cellulaire qui gisait sur le carreau.

-C'est quoi cette photo Junsu ? Questionna-t-il en me la désignant.

Je m'écartais d'un bond et quand il voulut me la prendre des mains n'ayant pas compris ma réaction, je me mis à hurler :

-Non ne regarde pas ! C'est privé...c'est...je...

-Privé ? Interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

-Je suis nu dessus !

Dire cela m'acheva et me fit pleinement réaliser ce qui venait de m'arriver, j'étais fini, mes jambes se dérobèrent et je m'assis à même le sol.

-Comment ? Crièrent-ils dans un même élan.

Je ne répondis pas, la tête basse mes pensées tourbillonnaient à me faire perdre la tête. Une main se posa sur mon épaule me reconnectant au monde et je croisais deux orbes noires qui me firent frissonner.

-Raconte.

C'était un ordre auquel je ne pus résister, je sentais sa main brûlante contre ma peau, ma voix se fit entendre, un murmure à peine audible.

-Je...je me suis douché tout à l'heure en rentrant d'une répét', je...ma porte d'entrée était fermée à clé donc celle de la salle de bain je l'ai laissé ouverte...je suis resté de dos tout le long...j'ai arrêté l'eau et je suis allé dans ma chambre me changer, mon portable à sonné dans le salon et quand je suis arrivé j'ai trouvé cette... photo...qui n'aurait jamais dû y être...c'est horrible...je veux plus rester ici...

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge, un sanglot refit surface, le stress combiné à la fatigue m'acheva, je ne voulais plus que dormir et tout oublier. L'affaire était monté d'un cran, maintenant cette personne s'introduisait chez moi à mon insu et me le faisait savoir de la pire des manières, c'était insidieux et pervers comme jeu. Jeu dont j'étais la pièce pour s'amuser et passer le temps apparemment. Je tremblais sans parvenir à me maitriser. A mon grand étonnement Yoochun me releva doucement en me prenant par la main, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment en faisant un sourire des plus rassurants et observa son frère :

-Bon très bien tu vas partir d'ici Su'.

-Mais Yoochun hyung je vais aller où ? M'inquiétais-je. Je ne veux pas mettre au courant, ni en danger mes parents c'est hors de question.

-Tu vas venir chez moi.

La voix grave de mon aîné me fit sursauter alors que je lui jetais un regard en coin, il était sérieux ?

* * *

J'avais donc pris quelques affaires à la hâte dans ma garde robe monumentale, mon ordinateur portable, mes mp3,mes affaires de toilette, tout ce qu'il me fallait pour survivre pendant les voyages et déplacements et ma voiture avait suivi celle du brun jusqu'à son domicile en passant d'abord ramener Yoohwan que je remerciais d'être venu si vite. Une fois devant sa porte alors qu'il cherchait ses clés je me sentis d'un coup particulièrement gêné de m'imposer comme ça chez lui :

-Hyung...tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te déranger...je peux me débrouiller.

Il m'observa deux minutes où je me dis que je devais être peu flambant puis répondit d'une voix douce :

-Tu ne me déranges pas loin de là et c'est moi qui t'ai proposé donc tu as juste à dire oui.

J'avais opiné et étais rentré dans l'appartement. Il était plus petit que le mien ce qui était certainement normal et pourtant bien plus chaleureux, des photos de voyages avec des paysages inconnus, de famille où Yoohwan et lui souriaient à l'objectif, même d'amis étaient posées sur un meuble de bois clair, un canapé à l'aspect confortable légèrement usé, tout était dans des tons lumineux, ainsi qu'une jolie cuisine. Elle était loin l'image d'un appartement sale et mal entretenu qu'on avait généralement vis-à-vis des hommes qui vivaient seuls. Le sol brillait, pas de poussière à l'horizon, cela me convenait parfaitement.

-J'ai emménagé rapidement donc mon appart' n'est pas très grand mais tout ce qui est ici vient des USA, je voulais rien perdre. M'expliqua-t-il presque gêné aussi de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son intimité ou simplement car c'était moi. Je l'espérais de tout cœur même si cela était peu probable.

-C'est trop beau ! M'exclamais-je sincère.

Il me regarda interloqué puis se mit à rire. Il était encore plus beau quand il riait, je me giflais mentalement en me rendant compte que je fixais ses lèvres. Calme toi Junsu !

-Enfin je te retrouve comme avant. Me dit-il toujours souriant.

Ce compliment..., en était-ce un ?...m'avait fait monter le rouge aux joues ainsi que moult questions. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je le suivis docilement, observant son dos plus musclé que le mien et entrais dans une pièce qui apparemment se trouvait face à la sienne, une chambre d'amis où très peu d'éléments de mobilier se faisaient voir, un seul grand lit double appuyé contre le mur, une grande armoire en bois et un petit bureau simple calé de l'autre côté, la fenêtre donnait sur la rue.

-Elle n'est pas très grande, ni très remplie mais je te laisse le soin de le faire.

Je me retournais vers lui et sortit mon plus beau sourire :

-Merci beaucoup hyung, elle est parfaite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois qui marche :) il arrive enfin lol alors que va donner cette cohabitation de nos deux chouchous ? Mouhahaha voyons voir ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires je ne répond pas au cas par cas désolé ^^' mais donc merci beaucoup de ne pas vous lassez de m'écrire ;) et de continuer à lire mes fics, merci beaucoup.**

**Chu !**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques temps que Junsu avait emménagé chez moi. L'ambiance c'était...comment dire...transformée ? Même s'il n'était pas souvent là au vu de son emploi du temps trop chargé à mon humble avis, une fois qu'il y était je ne pouvais pas le rater ne serait-ce qu'au niveau sonore, un sourire apparut sur mon visage au souvenir des deux premiers jours. Il partait tôt le matin et revenait tard mais à ces rares moments de pause et de liberté je le voyais revenir à la maison avec bonheur pour au final chanter, sans cesse, du soir au matin selon les propos de Yoohwan. Je l'entendais fredonner des airs connus, ses propres chansons ou celles des autres peu importait, son répertoire était d'ailleurs très étendu et allait pour toutes les pièces. Mon étonnement était monté d'un cran quand je l'avais surpris entrain d'exécuter des pas de danse dans la salle de bain en se lavant les dents. Je ne pensais pas me souvenir d'un jour où je l'ai vu plus rouge que ça, un joli coquelicot. J'avais beaucoup ri le premier jour également, en fin de soirée où nous étions assis sur le canapé à regarder les dernières actualités du pays, il m'avait demandé avec un petit air gêné si ça me dérangeait cette manie qu'il avait de ne pas pouvoir rester en place et de ne pas pouvoir se taire. J'étais resté bête face à cette question. Bien sur que non lui avais-je répondu, mon appartement n'avait jamais été aussi animé, même Harang avait l'air plus joyeux de voir enfin un peu d'activité dans ces journées que je reconnaissais comme plutôt voire très monotones pour lui. Continuant sur sa foulée mon jeune invité m'avait avoué que même si je lui avais dis que cela m'exaspérait il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de toute manière. En voilà un étrange personnage ! Je ne le pensais pas comme ça, surtout après l'avoir regardé lors de l'un de ses shows personnels sur le net. Junsu, tel un enfant, s'inquiétait pour des détails d'un genre spécial dirons-nous...ou bien était-ce moi qui ne savait pas où devait se trouver les bonnes manières lorsqu'on n'était plus seul. La question d'un quelconque ennui sonore ne m'avait même pas effleuré donc ce souci sûrement majeur à ses yeux était passé à la trappe et plus jamais il n'avait abordé le sujet. Et puis...je ne me lassais pas de l'entendre chanter, j'adorais sa voix. Mais je laisserais ça sous silence.

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de ne rien faire, il était déjà plus de six heures du soir quand la sonnette se fit entendre sans interruption me faisant saigner les oreilles je détestais ce bruit. J'allais ouvrir paresseusement, sans aucune énergie tout en trainant des pieds y mettant vraiment tout l'entrain dont j'étais capable, les yeux à moitié fermés. A mon grand étonnement je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec ma nouvelle petite amie que j'avais rencontré deux jours après être revenu des USA. Elle m'avait abordé avec l'aisance de l'habitude des chasseurs et le superbe sourire qui va avec le piège dans ce fameux bar où j'étais retourné et depuis un mois nous nous retrouvions régulièrement chez moi ou chez elle selon l'envie et le désir présent. Une relation qui pour l'instant me convenait parfaitement. Yumi Okada, femme ambitieuse et japonaise de son état qui travaillait dans l'immobilier. C'était, certes, une belle plante, un corps fort bien proportionné, élancé et svelte qu'elle mettait en valeur avec des habits de marques plus ou moins aguicheurs qui, s'ils me plaisaient, parfois m'exaspéraient aussi, des cheveux longs noirs et soyeux qui lui tombaient sur les hanches, un visage fin sans imperfection avec une peau divinement douce. On pouvait dire de l'ensemble qu'il était charmant, tout à fait charmant. Elle me fit un sourire aguicheur comme à son habitude et je la fis entrer en m'effaçant du passage. Avant que je ne puisse dire un seul mot elle me plaqua au mur et m'embrassa, collant son corps au mien dans des signes avant coureur d'une nuit de jambes en l'air.

-Euh...

La petite voix de Junsu me fit sortir de mon état d'hébètement premier, je m'écartais d'un bond comme pris en faute alors que Yumi observait le jeune avec de grands yeux, la bouche à demi-ouverte :

-Mais c'est...Murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

-Oui Yumi c'est bien lui. Disais-je exaspéré malgré moi. Je te présente Kim Junsu. Junsu je te présente Yumi Okada ma...petite amie.

Je ne savais pour quelle raison ces mots m'écorchèrent la bouche et le regard qu'il me lança fut comme une pique enfoncée dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi ? Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même et restais silencieux face à des reproches muets. Aurais-je dû le prévenir ? Sûrement...ne serait-ce que par convenance ou au cas où comme ce soir, la femme avec qui je couchais passe me voir à l'improviste dont l'intention première était palpable.

Nous nous installâmes au salon dans une ambiance tendue, je n'osais pas le regarder même s'il était juste en face de moi. Avais-je fais une faute ? Mais quelle faute ? Celle d'avoir une copine ? Ou de ne pas lui avoir dit ? Il était vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail en lui disant de venir chez moi, que j'avais de temps à autre une vie de couple avec tout ce que cela apportait...quel con...à vouloir faire le bon samaritain je me mettais dans une drôle de situation. Mais Yumi venait de revenir d'un voyage d'un mois dans sa famille au Japon et j'avoue l'avoir zappé assez facilement lorsqu'il avait fallut donner une solution au jeune.

En me souvenant d'être un bon hôte je sortais trois verres ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille de vin, le préféré de mon père. C'était lui qui me l'avait d'ailleurs offert à mon arrivée, un cadeau qu'il savait que j'apprécierais étant amateur de grand cru. Ma bouche restait close, je n'avais rien à dire, Junsu n'avait pas l'air bien, son visage enfantin exprimait un florilège d'émotions que je ne parvenais pas à assimiler, mais son malaise englobait l'espace contrairement à Yumi qui ne cessait de le fixer telle une bête curieuse, ses longues jambes croisées et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés battaient une mesure invisible. Comme je m'y attendais avec inquiétude un flot de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes sortirent de sa bouche sans réellement s'interrompre. Je vis en direct le jeune pâlir encore plus si nécessaire tentant de se dépêtrer de cette situation alors qu'il me lançait des regards de temps à autre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'aider malheureusement et vu qu'il ne répondait que par monosyllabes elle décida de m'interroger pour avoir plus d'amples informations pour satisfaire sa curiosité que je savais maladive.

-Chun' pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu hébergeais Xiah Junsu chez toi ? Et mieux que tu le connaissais ?

-J'ai oublié de te le dire. Répliquais-je, laconique.

Pourquoi aurais-je dû lui en parler ? Que quelqu'un me le dise s'il vous plait.

-Tu as oublié ? S'insurgea-t-elle. Et bien merci ça fait plaisir.

Elle se retourna vers Junsu et l'observa de nouveau intensément sans mot dire, le dévorant littéralement du regard, j'étais plein de compassion pour cette épreuve qu'il devait subir je le voyais rougir peu à peu alors qu'il se triturait les mains comme quand il avait quinze ans. Un instant de flottement me prit et la pensée qu'il était encore plus mignon qu'avant me pris au dépourvu.

-Il est vraiment mignon.

Je sursautais tout en manquant de lâcher mon verre. Elle lisait dans l'esprit des gens ? Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit, je devenais bête, vraiment...Un détail m'agaçait depuis le début mais là on avait atteint des sommets de politesse, j'avais omis également à quel point elle était sans gêne, ses questions commençaient à devenir du grand n'importe quoi et partait dans une voie bien trop personnel à mon goût. J'avalais le verre d'alcool posé devant moi , je le bus cul sec et leur en proposait un à nouveau.

-Non merci je ne bois pas d'alcool. Me répondit-t-il.

-Ah bon ? M'étonnais-je. C'est vrai que tu n'en as pas voulu tout à l'heure.

-Je ne tiens pas du tout donc j'évite, après je perds mes moyens et je fais un peu n'importe quoi.

Je le regardais un instant puis me mis à rire devant cette révélation ce qui apaisa l'atmosphère et dieu seul savait comme j'en avais un besoin urgent, c'était un vrai gosse décidément. Il me lança un regard outré puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Une heure de supplice plus tard il prit congé de nous en s'excusant d'être fatigué et partit dans sa chambre plus vite que nécessaire. Je savais fort bien que c'était un mensonge éhonté mais ne fit pas de commentaires je comprenais assez bien pourquoi il fuyait. Mon attention se reporta sur la jeune femme assise à côté de moi qui me regardait avec une lueur animale dans les yeux, je soupirais et lâchais dans un souffle :

-Désolé mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi ce soir.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'insurgea-t-elle, véhémente. Tu as peur qu'on dérange Junsu peut-être ?

L'entendre prononcer son nom m'exaspéra un peu plus, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout et l'avait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, on avait pas idée d'être aussi soulant et de gonfler tout le monde en moins d'une heure. Un puissant mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez alors que je me levais et la raccompagner à la porte calmement.

-Écoute, je suis désolé mais vraiment là c'est pas possible, je t'appelle demain.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser mais elle esquiva mes lèvres et après un regard de reproche elle me fit un salut négligé de la main et je la vis partir, le bruit de ses talons se répercutant dans le couloir vide, seul l'odeur de son parfum stagnait dans l'air et la question de savoir pourquoi je m'étais laissé prendre dans ses filets m'assaillit traitreusement. Me sentais-je si seul pour l'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie ?

* * *

Le lendemain à cause d'un léger remord sorti de nul part je tentais de l'appeler à l'heure de sa pause mais la tonalité fut seule à me répondre se moquant ouvertement de moi. Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en passant ma main dans mes cheveux décidément trop longs, je n'avais pas assuré sur ce coup-là autant vis-à-vis de Yumi que de Junsu. Je l'avais entraperçu ce matin, affolé car il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son portable et qu'il devait assurer une interview très importante dont je n'avais pas eu plus de détails. Il n'avait pas mentionné la soirée catastrophique mais je voyais bien à sa tête que ça l'embêter beaucoup mais qu'il s'interdisait de faire le moindre reproche. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Certes elle était chiante quand elle s'y mettait mais bon il avait dû rencontrer pire depuis le début de sa carrière. Mystère, mystère.

Dans l'après-midi, Harang vint me voir en couinant, zut je ne lui avais pas donné à manger...voilà la preuve que je perdais le peu de neurones qu'il me restait. Au final après avoir tourne-viré je m'installais à mon synthé' que j'avais emménagé dans ma chambre, mis mon casque et commençais à pianoter doucement. J'avais une commande de chanson pour la semaine prochaine et monsieur baillait aux corneilles. Mes doigts se firent plus rapides et la mélodie m'envahit comme à chaque fois, j'aimais réellement composer c'était une émotion impossible à décrire et pourtant si puissante et enivrante, ma tête dodelina et je me surpris à fredonner des paroles. L'inspiration était bonne, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais travailler pendant plus de deux heures. Le déclic fut la porte d'entrée, un aboiement joyeux et la voix aigüe de mon colocataire qui claironnait gaiement :

-C'est moi !

-Hello ! Criais-je de ma place. Alors ta journée ?

Il entra dans la pièce suivit de Harang et s'assit sur mon lit avec une petite hésitation même si je lui avais affirmé qu'il avait le droit. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et un grand sourire sur le visage :

-Ouf, crevante, épuisante, harassante. Il rigola sa langue passant sur ses lèvres roses. Mais j'ai adoré, c'était une bonne journée très enrichissante j'ai rencontré des personnes vraiment gentilles et attentionnées envers moi. J'ai hâte de les revoir, on bosse bien ensemble.

Il gratta l'oreille de l'animal qui s'était allongé sur ses pieds, heureux de tant d'attention. Faux frère va ! Junsu me lança un regard.

-Et toi ?

-Mouais...

-Elle ne t'a pas répondu ? Souffla-t-il doucement, perdant son sourire.

Je devenais transparent ma parole.

-Effectivement...mais hier soir j'ai pas été au top. Excuse moi pour l'interrogatoire, elle n'est pas méchante.

-Oh c'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude.

Un silence s'installa alors que je rangeais mon matériel, c'était d'ailleurs étonnant de sa part. Je me tournais donc dans sa direction et l'observait, il avait l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais hésitait grandement à le faire, je l'encourageais d'un signe de tête interrogateur :

-Je...mh...et bien en fait...Il baissa les yeux au sol, les releva vers moi, incertain.

-Oui ?

-Euh tu es libre ce soir ?

Hein ?! Il dût s'apercevoir de mon trouble et répliqua aussitôt en agitant les mains :

-Ah non c'est pas ce que tu crois...je...c'est que je vais à une soirée et...je me demandais...si tu n'as rien de prévu et si tu veux un peu te détendre et sortir...tu...viens avec moi...?

Une invitation ? Intéressant. Je souriais alors que ses joues viraient cramoisies, il lui avait sûrement fallu du courage pour me sortir cette simple phrase.

-C'est d'accord.

Pas la peine de réfléchir bien longtemps, j'avouerais sans mal que je suis curieux de le voir en soirée, et il n'avait pas tort ça pouvait me faire un bien fou de voir un peu du monde.

-Quoi ?

Ce coup-ci mon rire sortit tout seul.

-C'est d'accord Junsu, je t'accompagne ce soir.

Il y eut un petit blanc puis il s'exclama avec un superbe sourire qui m'aveugla presque tant il était lumineux :

-Merci beaucoup Yoochun hyung !

Vraiment trop mignon pour être vrai.

* * *

Yumi ne m'appela pas comme je m'y attendais donc j'en fis de même sans regret, mes pensées étaient tournées vers ce qui m'attendait ce soir, la joie du jeune homme était plaisante à voir. Je le voyais sautiller et chanter avec encore plus d'entrain que d'ordinaire. Il essaya toutes sortes de tenue et la question de savoir comment j'allais moi aussi m'habiller, m'effleura un instant. Au final j'optais pour un haut noir à manches longues qui faisaient ressortir mes clavicules et un pantalon dans le même ton. Je me la jouais dark, mes cheveux ramenaient en arrière dans une queue de cheval j'étais fin prêt et attendait tranquillement le retardataire assis sur le canapé. Après tout c'était lui le chauffeur vu que la destination m'était inconnue. Il arriva dans mon champ de vision en courant et se planta devant moi pour m'observer. Il ne fit pas de commentaires mais au vu de sa mine ravie j'étais très bien. Lui aussi je dois bien le signaler. Un jean noir qui soulignait ses jambes fines et un tee-shirt blanc simple qui faisait ressortir sa peau halée et son côté bambin. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et je sentais la demande venir.

-Hyung tu peux m'aider s'il te plait...d'habitude je me fais coiffer mais quand je le fais moi c'est une catastrophe.

Je me levais en rigolant, habitué désormais à cette demande de temps à autre :

-Le naturel te va bien tu sais.

Il rougit mais répliqua quand même avec un petit air décidé qui me plaisait énormément.

-S'il te plait, il faut que je sois coiffé, c'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu étais doué de tes doigts ?

Mh...il n'eut pas l'air de capter le sous-entendu de ses mots, je resterai sympa et ne l'embarrasserai pas avec cette perche si facile à prendre.

-Ok allez viens là.

Nous étions devant le miroir dans la salle de bain, je me plaçais derrière lui et pris une noisette de gel dans le creux de mes paumes. Puis je laissais mon imagination et mon talent faire le reste, il avait les cheveux doux qui sentaient bons les agrumes, je me surpris à respirer grandement, prenant une bonne bouffée. La coiffure fut terminée en cinq petites minutes. Je le vis s'inspecter les tifs avec attention, je les lui avais relevé en pics sur le sommet de son crâne avec juste quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front, penché face à son reflet il avait un air si sérieux qui me fit sourire puis il se retourna vers moi, ravi.

-Merci c'est parfait, je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant. On prend ma voiture. Au revoir Harang.

Une dernière caresse à mon chien qui nous suivait vers la porte et nous partîmes.

Et bien quand il m'avait dit une soirée je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel événement, mon cœur accéléra la cadence devant le peuple qui se pressait aux portes de la boite de nuit la plus réputée de Séoul...une soirée,

certes, mais entre stars et autres personnes connues dans les différents milieux de la télé, du cinéma, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Je n'aurais jamais cru y aller un jour et au vu des fans que je voyais hurler derrière des barrières leur plus grand rêve n'était autre que celui-là. L'idée gênante que je faisais tâche en débarquant comme ça, moi un inconnu, un anonyme me rendait très mal à l'aise. Mais finalement je me faisais à la réflexion que ce n'était pas si mal en vérité, j'allais peut-être, avec de la chance et de la volonté, réussir à me faire des contacts comme des chanteurs qui voudraient bien de mes services pour une chanson future. A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Je respirais calmement, montrant un visage impassible comme si c'était une habitude de débarquer sur un tapis rouge et suivit Junsu qui entra, le sourire aux lèvres, saluant d'un geste de la main les personnes présentes. Son nom était scandait tout autour de nous et j'eus l'impression pour la première fois de comprendre un peu ce qu'il vivait au quotidien même si cet aspect n'était pas le pire. C'était son élément, indéniablement et je m'efforçais de ne pas le perdre de vue dans cette marée humaine qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse, une boite de nuit de renom où la raison était fort compréhensible. Il n'y avait que du beau monde si j'osais m'exprimer ainsi. Mon regard allait de gauche à droite quand je me rendis compte, plutôt confus que je l'avais perdu de vue...et bien j'étais malin maintenant, planté au milieu de nul part...je désespérais en silence bousculé sans ménagement de temps à autre quand une petite main se glissa dans la mienne me faisant sursauter. Je me tournais vers la bouille de mon jeune colocataire, rencontrant ses grands yeux inquiets.

-Pardon hyung, je n'avais pas fait attention que tu n'étais plus derrière moi. Me dit-il avec une voix désolée.

-C'est pas grave mais merci d'être venu me chercher. Je me sens un peu à part là.

Son visage s'illumina alors qu'il me tirait vers ce qui semblait être l'escalier pour une des salles VIP.

-Mais non tu n'es pas à part, je t'ai invité pour que tu t'amuses et que tu te détendes j'allais pas te laisser tomber, se serait dommage.

Dommage pour qui ? La question resta coincée dans ma gorge, nous entrâmes dans une pièce aux lumières tamisées avec une grande table basse entourée de divans et autres coussins dans des tons sombres. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes et je me sentis gêné malgré moi, je les reconnaissais pour la plupart, mannequins, chanteurs, acteurs...que des personnalités, leurs yeux fixés sur l'intrus que j'étais.

-Junsu !

Je vis avec étonnement arriver vers nous Kim Jaejoong, mannequin de son état, suivit de Jung Yunho son partenaire de travail. Junsu me lâcha la main et se précipita vers eux, leur sautant dans les bras.

-Hyung ! Vous êtes revenus de Paris ? Quand ?

-Ce matin et toi Susu' comment tu vas ?

-Super bien !

La discussion continua quelques instants mais je voyais bien les deux hommes qui me regardaient par dessus la tête du cadet, intrigués :

-C'est ton copain ? Questionna Jaejoong avec un sourire en lui pinçant la joue.

Junsu se retourna vers moi et se mit à rougir, agitant les bras, une habitude.

-Non, non c'est le frère de Yoohwan mon ami d'enfance, j'ai emménagé chez lui après des soucis dans mon appart'. Je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner ce soir pour se changer les idées.

-Des soucis dans ton appart' ? S'inquiéta Yunho.

-Rien de grave hyung je t'assure, il me dépanne gentiment pour quelques jours.

Rien de grave ? Il mentait plutôt bien finalement, moi qui le voyait si pur et innocent, alala...Je devenais gâteux et aveugle. Il se dirigea vers moi et me reprit la main avec un sourire rassurant :

-Je vous présente Park Yoochun hyung.

Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour comme si leur visage m'était inconnu et j'appris qu'ils étaient plus âgés que moi, information indispensable en Corée, j'avais presque perdu l'habitude en vivant aux USA...

Les salutations d'usage faites je me retrouvais assis à côté du jeune qui racontait de sa petite voix guillerette ses dernières activités et qui questionnait sans vergogne ses deux amis sur la ville que tous rêvait de visiter un jour, Paris. J'y étais déjà allé pour mes vacances et je devais bien dire que c'était quelque chose, rien que la vue de la tour Eiffel. Ouahou ! Quand bien malgré moi je lâchais ces informations dans leur conversation j'eus la surprise de voir Junsu presque se jetait sur moi, il m'attrapa le bras, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

-Quoi ? Hyung tu y es allé et tu ne m'as même pas raconté ?

Son petit ton outré me fit sourire et je me mis à le taquiner :

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais obligé de te faire un rapport, vu le nombre de choses que j'ai vu ça peut être long.

Il eut l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire alors qu'il se rasseyait sagement.

-Pardon hyung...tu as raison je dis n'importe quoi...

Le voir si triste d'un coup me fit un pincement désagréable au cœur, ma main passa doucement dans ses cheveux.

-Je te raconterai tout ce que tu veux. Mais souris moi au lieu de me faire cette tête.

Il acquiesça et me fit un grand sourire qui m'éblouit. Je remarquais également le regard des aînés sur nous et me sentis gêné. On avait l'air d'un couple, sauf qu'on avait cinq ans d'écart et que au vu de la bouille du jeune on pouvait aisément me prendre pour un pédophile...sympa. Je décidais donc de me resservir un verre d'alcool voir si j'arrivais à noyer ma honte passagère dedans, au goût je reconnus le rhum, ce n'était pas désagréable.

La soirée se passait bien pour ce que je pouvais en juger, les personnes allaient et venaient de la piste de danse aux coins plus confortables et isolés. Je surpris même les deux mannequins en allant aux toilettes au détour d'un couloir sombre qui s'embrassaient avec appétit et cela me fis sourire, ils allaient bien ensembles et pour une fois les rumeurs étaient fondées. Lorsque je suis revenu dans la pièce il n'y avait plus âme qui vive et c'est en soupirant que je me repris un énième verre, je ne conduisais pas après tout, et m'installa confortablement dans le divan du fond. Mon esprit n'était plus très vif mais des pensées ne cessaient de me tourner en tête. Une semaine qu'il était chez moi et plus de nouvelles de ce mystérieux photographe, en soit c'était un soulagement mais comme d'habitude quand je tentais d'en parler avec Junsu, il se braquait ou éludait mes interrogations en me rassurant sur le fait qu'il ne craignait rien avec moi. Certes c'était flatteur mais je ne me sentais pas plus rassuré pour autant, dès qu'il sortait et rentrait tard je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...j'étais son hyung après tout et il avait l'air si naïf et innocent, facile à se laisser manipuler...

-Hyung...

Je sursautais réussissant tout de même à garder mon verre intact, l'objet de mes pensées se tenait devant moi, je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer.

-Su'.

Il me sourit, de ce sourire si spécial et qu'il ne m'adressait qu'en de rares occasions comme lors de nos retrouvailles il y a un mois. Un sourire heureux. Je l'observais en silence attendant qu'il daigne parler. Il avait dû aller danser et s'amuser, les gouttes de sueurs que je voyais perler à ses tempes m'indiquèrent sans peine qu'il devait avoir chaud, j'étais dans le même cas mais pas pour les mêmes raisons vu que je n'avais pas mis un pied sur la piste de danse. Je n'en avais pas envie. Son teeshirt blanc lui collait à la peau et ses mèches de devant étaient trempées. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus...quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas d'ordinaire. Une folle lueur dans le fond de ses prunelles assombries me fit tilter.

-Tu as bu ?

Un nouveau sourire charmeur alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'une démarche féline, il était si sur de lui, captivant. J'avais l'habitude de boire et ne perdais pas mes moyens pour autant mais lui...il était debout devant moi et sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi je posais mon verre et lui pris les mains. Je le tirais en avant, l'asseyant sur mes cuisses nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Il posa ses petites mains sur mes épaules et les fit descendre sur mon torse non sans avoir retracer mes clavicules. Une caresse aérienne qui me fit entièrement frissonner. J'aurais dû réagir et lui dire de ne pas continuer, que c'était pure folie et qu'on ne pouvait pas aller plus loin mais une envie enfouie depuis bien longtemps d'enfin sentir ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes mit au placard ses idées néfastes. Il avait l'air plus libéré que jamais, plus de petit garçon timide mais un jeune homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait en l'occurrence ma propre personne qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était docile sur ce point.

-Su'...

-Yoochun, je...

Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment formuler sa demande ce qui me fit doucement rire, entreprenant mais novice tout de même. Il me lança un regard pas très assuré de la conduite à tenir maintenant qu'il était allé si loin. Si je faisais le premier pas serais-je vu comme un profiteur ? Il était venu de sa propre volonté et sans contrainte, j'étais las de mes stupides réflexions quand je sentis avec un ravissement certain quelque chose entrait en contact avec mes lèvres. Il s'était décidé sans moi, comme un grand. Je fermais les yeux de bonheur et dans ma légère ivresse je le rapprochais un peu plus de mon corps, le collant à mon torse de peur peut-être qu'il ne s'enfuit à la réalisation de nos actes. Un petit gémissement appréciateur me prouva le contraire alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ma nuque. Il avait des lèvres si douces...mais peu d'expérience dans ce domaine apparemment, il attendait que je le guide sans n'oser rien tenter, j'allais donc me faire une joie de l'initier et immédiatement. Je me séparais de lui avec un grognement de frustration qui m'échappa bien malgré moi et chercha son regard. Il était hagard, les joues rougies et la bouche entrouverte. Divine vision.

-Su'.

-Embrasse moi hyung.

Un ordre dit avec fermeté que je me fis une joie d'accomplir. De nouveau mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes mais cette fois je ne restais pas inactif, mes dents mordillèrent l'inférieure avec délectation alors que je le sentais me tirer les cheveux sur la nuque. Une réaction intéressante qui m'envoya une salve de frissons le long de la colonne. Ma langue se fit finalement un chemin jusque dans cet antre inconnu de tous, je guettais ses réactions et sentis son corps combler complètement l'espace avec le mien. La chaleur qui émanait de sa peau était diaboliquement bonne. Le baiser devint plus profond et je trouvais bien vite ma jumelle qui si au départ se fit timide, peu à peu je pus l'emmener sans crainte dans un somptueux ballet. Je ne me serais pas lasser de le découvrir et de le goûter mais il me repoussa légèrement et je le vis chercher sa respiration, les yeux troubles de plaisir et de désir contenus. Il les ferma un instant et je vis sa langue passait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer dis moi.

Je n'aurais pas dû sortir cette phrase car je savais pertinemment la réaction qu'il allait avoir...mais contre toute attente et m'étonnant le premier il me sourit, opina du chef et commença à m'embrasser à la commissure. Je savourais quelques minutes ces initiatives que je trouvais particulièrement mignonnes et maladroites puis j'entrais également dans la danse en venant prendre le lobe de son oreille en bouche. Je m'amusais avec sa boucle en forme de croix l'écoutant gémir doucement contre la peau de mon cou, mes mains se firent baladeuses et passèrent sous son haut, venant apprécier la douceur de son dos et du bas de ses reins. Je ne pensais pas me rendre réellement compte de qui j'avais entre les bras. Junsu.

-Mh...

Un grand frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine et le fit trembler entièrement. Je recommençais, machiavélique.

-Arrête...Chouina-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Seigneur...ce môme allait me faire perdre la tête...il fallait que je me calme et illico sous peine d'avoir une partie de mon anatomie en plein réveil mais heureusement une fois encore Junsu décida seul, enfin...l'alcool décida pour lui dirons nous alors qu'il se blottissait contre moi, les yeux à demi-fermés. J'aurais presque poussé un soupir de soulagement devant la finalité de la scène, il était tant de rentrer et d'aller dormir. Demain serait un autre jour et il fallait voir ses réactions fasse à cette scène. Patience. Nous restâmes ainsi un temps qui me parut infini, je n'osais pas le réveiller il était si attendrissant. En fin de compte je prie mon courage à deux mains et le secouait.

-Mh ?

Son visage se retrouva à un centimètre du mien, son souffle chaud brûlant la peau de mon visage.

-On rentre Su'. Je conduis. Lui ai-je répondu.

-Ah...d'accord.

Il tenta péniblement de se lever en s'appuyant sur mes épaules puis mes cuisses, je me serrais presque senti partir...Il se mit debout et tel un pantin désarticulé il réussit l'exploit de rester droit malgré un corps mou et sans force. Oui j'avais connu ça les soirs de beuverie, une sensation délectable et qui fait bien rire un certain temps. Pour l'aider je lui pris la main mais le voyant chanceler je me ravisais et le collais à moi, le tenant par la taille. La marche s'effectua difficilement alors que nous passions par derrière pour rejoindre sa voiture garée dans le parking réservé. Comme un enfant je lui mis sa ceinture et m'assurais que tout allait bien puis nous partîmes dans la nuit noire. Je priais pour ne rencontrer personne car mon taux d'alcool était certainement des plus élevés. Il dormit tout le long du trajet, sa tête dodelinant selon les directions. Une fois arrivé, le même manège recommença, je lui défis la ceinture et l'observais attendant qu'il se lève, un regard fatigué me répondit alors que je lui prenais la main, il réussit à parcourir la distance jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble mais en mon for intérieur je savais que les escaliers seraient difficiles.

-Pitié, on prend l'ascenseur...

Je lui souris et acquiesça, mon appart' était au troisième étage. Dans l'ascenseur il vint se coller à moi, ses bras passés autour de ma taille, sa tête contre mon torse, j'aurais pu penser qu'il dormait debout alors qu'une de mes mains lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Une fois devant ma porte je l'ouvris rapidement et referma derrière nous. Harang arriva en aboyant gaiement, le pauvre il avait passé sa soirée tout seul dans le noir...

-Hyung...

-Tu te sens pas bien Su' ? M'inquiétais-je immédiatement en me tournant vers lui.

-Si...ça va...porte moi jusqu'à mon lit...je suis fatigué.

Il me faisait un caprice là ? Sa bouille une nouvelle fois contre mon torse ainsi que des yeux de chiot battu, je soupirais en priant pour ne pas le faire tomber et avec une facilité déconcertante je le soulevais du sol. Il s'accrocha faiblement à mon cou tandis que je le portais telle une princesse, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre bien à plat dans son dos. Je le déposais sur son lit avec délicatesse et fut étonné de le sentir me retenir. Je tombais à genoux sur le lit juste au-dessus de lui.

-Su'...

-Dors avec moi.

-Non Su' pas ce soir. J'en ai déjà trop fait je crois et puis tu dors déjà, donc ferme les yeux.

-Non...Yoochun...j'ai attendu si longtemps...

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Une info intéressante dévoilée qui me laissa fort étonné. Mais déjà je le voyais partir doucement et avec douceur je défis ses bras noués derrière ma nuque et l'allongeais complétement, je lui enlevais ses chaussures et rabattis la couette sur son corps fin. Il avait tourné la tête sur le côté et sa respiration calme me fit pousser un soupir. Il dormait. Je sortis de la chambre sans bruit, milles questions en tête sur ses paroles et ses actes, il était vraiment...surprenant. Mais deux trois petites choses me revinrent en mémoire et une nouvelle signification fit jour à mon esprit. La situation serait à éclaircir dans peu de temps mais je préférais ne pas le brusquer et le laisser venir à moi. Un aboiement me sortit de mes pensées et je partis donner à manger à mon chien puis moi aussi j'irais trouver mon lit avec bonheur.


End file.
